The New Ice Age
by bellachristina1812
Summary: Manny and his 'herd' just landed on a new island, where they found another day filled with adventures. Sequel of Ice Age 4, mostly about Shira and Diego, hope you'll like it :D
1. Chapter 1: Exploring the Island

**HI, THIS IS MY FIRST CHAPTER THAT I UPLOADED IN FANFICTION. PLEASE TELL ME IF THERE ARE ANY GRAMMAR OR SPELLING ERRORS. ENGLISH IS NOT MY MOTHER OR SECOND LANGUAGE SO I'M SORRY IF THE STORY IS NOT AS GOOD AS THE OTHERS. RATED T JUST TO BE SURE. HOPE YOU'LL ENJOY IT :)**

* * *

**The New Ice Age**

**Chapter 1: Exploring the Island **

After getting of the floating ice berg, Manny, Ellie, Crash, Eddie, Sid, Granny, Diego, and Shira went to find shelter, while Peaches and Louis went to explore the island with several other mammoths. Manny found a cave big enough for them to rest.

"Wow! It sure was a busy day today, wait, Granny! Where are you going?" Sid asked Granny, who was walking out of the cave.

"I'm going to explore this island! Come on Sidney, don't be such a lazy sloth!" Granny called out.

"Sloths are lazy! In fact, they are the laziest and slowest thing on earth!" Sid tried to make an excuse, but Granny was already out of sight.

"She's quiet tough for an old lady", Ellie said, smiling. "Don't worry Sid; she would be back in a few hours."

"I'm not worried, I'm just…"

"Hey, Sid, Granny said she would be back in few days or a few weeks or a few months…" Eddie said, cutting Sid's sentence.

"Okay, now I'm worried." Sid said with a worried tone. "She could be killed or worse!"

"What's the worst thing that could happen than being killed?" Diego asked.

"Well…I don't know," Sid answered while thinking.

"With that stick, nothing will go near her", Shira said, laughing. "Diego, we haven't eat all day, wanna hunt?"

"Wait, you mean…hunt together?" Diego asked her confused. Shira never asked him to do anything with him, well maybe it's because they just met, but seriously, that's certainly not her type.

"No, I'm just reminding you", Shira answered, coldly

"Oh, okay", Diego said, a bit sad. He was just thinking that they could hunt together, that would be the best thing that could happen this day.

"So, are you going to hunt, or I will hunt for you?" Shira teased.

Diego growled softly, but didn't say a word.

"It's getting late, Peaches. Aren't you suppose to go home by now?" Louis asked Peaches, concerned about her dad saying that she should go home at sunset.

"Oh come on Louis, it's not even sunset, besides, aren't you having fun?" Peaches asked while swinging from a branch to another.

"No, I'm not! Besides we're too far from anywhere right now. Are you sure we're gonna make it in time?" Louis said, worried.

"Don't worry, we're gonna make it in time. You're worrying too much Louis, relax…" Peaches kept swinging.

"So, Peach, when are we going to arrive to the gyro-drop?" Ethan asked, following Peaches.

"Yeah, I can't wait to see it too!" Steffie said.

Katie and Meghan nodded in agreement.

"Okay, just a few more steps, guys… Oh look, there it is!" Peaches pointed out.

They reached a plain filled with geysers. The gyro-drop was a stone on top of a geyser.

"Awesome! Let's try it out!" Ethan said, walking towards the geyser.

"Come on Louis!" Peaches pulled him to the geyser.

"Wait! Is it safe?" Louis asked, unsure. "How do we even get up there?"

"Of course it's safe! You won't die if you fall down. Just a few bruises and scratches", Steffie ensured him.

"Hey! We could toss him up there!" Meghan suggested.

"Ummm…hey, Peaches! Look, it's sunset! We'd better get going now…" Louis said while pushing her.

"Aw man, should you go now?" Katie asked.

"We haven't even tried it yet", Ethan said.

"Well, I think I should go now. My dad must be really worried by now. Bye guys! Have fun riding the gyro-drop!" Peaches said, waving goodbye.

"Okay! Meet us in the Cove!" Steffie told her.

Louis sighed with relief. He felt lucky that he could escape from being tossed on top of a "gyro-drop".

"Are you okay?" Peaches asked.

"Yep, never better", Louis tried to smile. "And you?"

"What do you mean?" Peaches asked, confused.

"I mean, um… you haven't tried the gyro-drop yet. I'm sure you're dying to ride it", Louis said, feeling bad for making Peaches go home.

"Of course I'm okay! Besides, I know my parents is doing this because they want me to be safe and because they love me", Peaches smiled.

"Wow, I never knew that you actually understand your parents feelings", Louis smiled back.

"Well, I learn it the hard way", Peaches laughed.

Louis also laughed. They chatted along their way to the cave.

_Diego's P.O.V_

_Great, I've been hunting for hours, but why I haven't even seen a single hyrax?_

_I'm not supposed to eat it but that's the most common animal that I usually see._

_Weird…_

_I wonder if Shira has gotten anything yet._

_I'll go find her…wait, there's something in the bushes!_

*20 minutes ago*

_Shira's P.O.V_

_Why I haven't seen anything yet?!_

_Is it really this hard to find a prey here?_

_I wonder how Diego's going…_

_Oh…what am I thinking? _

_He'll be fine on his own…_

_*rustling in the bushes*_

_At last! I've been waiting for this._

Diego and Shira leaped at the same time. They both crashed and fell to the ground.

"Woah, what was that?" Diego groaned. He saw Shira.

"Shira?" Diego said, puzzled.

"Diego?" Shira said, also puzzled. "You've been following me?" Shira asked Diego.

"N..no. I mean..." Diego stammered.

Shira just gave him a look.

"I was going to find you, but I'm not following. I thought you're my prey." Diego said embarrassed.

"Ha! What kind of saber are you? I knew you're too soft for a saber", Shira sniggered.

"Very funny", Diego said sarcastically. "Then why did you leap also?" Diego asked, hoping that Shira also mistook that he was her prey.

"Uh…I was catching a bird above you", Shira answered, finding an excuse.

"Oh, really?" Diego asked sarcastically.

"Now I don't have anything to eat." Shira said, trying to act furious.

"I saw a deer passed by, wanna hunt it?" Diego offered. "It's getting dark and that's the only prey left in this forest."

Shira nodded. She can't pass that offer. He was right. It's harder to hunt in the dark.

Finally they got their prey and decided to go back to the cave.

"Where is she?" Manny asked himself, worried.

"Relax, Manny, it's not dark yet." Ellie tried to not worry. "She'll be home in any second."

"Hi mom, hi dad!" Peaches said while hugging her parents. "Not late, am I?"

"No, not yet", Manny said sternly. "I'm very worried, do you know that?" Manny said again.

"I know, I know", Peaches said, facing to the ground. "I'm sorry daddy", Peaches apologized.

"And you!" Manny turned to Louis.

"Y…yy…yes?" Louis stammered.

"Take good care of her; I don't want her to be harmed. Do you understand Wei…" Peaches gave Manny a stern look before he could finish his sentence.

"I mean Louis", Manny changed his name, smiling.

"Yes, I stand under you sir, I…I… mean understand." Louis stammered again.

Then he dug himself out of the cave, after some bumps and hits on the rocks.

Diego and Shira just came into the cave with a deceased deer on their backs.

"What is that?" Peaches asked while closing her trunk.

"Our dinner, want to try some?" teased Diego.

"That?! No way I'm going to eat that!" Peaches said, disgusted.

Diego and Shira just laughed. Then Diego just realized someone missing

"Where's Sid?" Diego asked the others in the cave.

"He's looking for Granny, but I don't know where Crash and Eddie is", Manny frowned.

"I think they also follow Sid", Ellie said.

"Where's Granny then?" Diego asked, turning to Ellie.

"We don't know…" Ellie said. Manny and Peaches also nodded.

"She's been gone since we arrived on the island. Anyway, have you guys seen the island? It's bigger than we think! And it's awesome! I've seen the whole island except for the mountain parts…"

"Wait, did you say mountain parts?" Manny stopped Peaches.

"Yes, it's a two days walk I guess, I asked Sid after asking a hyrax, he also said that there's a valley on the other side", Peaches added. "But I didn't ask him where he was going."

"Maybe they went there to find Granny", concluded Diego.

"Let's sleep, we'll find them in the morning", Manny said.

"Okay, goodnight everyone", Ellie said.

Everyone said goodnight to each other and slept.

"Oh yeah, Shira, I'd just remembered…may I ask you something?" Diego asked, but she had fallen asleep.

"Goodnight…" he smiled at her.


	2. Chapter 2: Shira's Dream

**WOW! CHAPTER 2 ALREADY! IT WAS FASTER THAN I EXPECTED :D. PLEASE REVIEW! RATED T TO BE SURE, ENJOY!**

* * *

**The New Ice Age**

**Chapter 2: Shira's Dream**

_Shira…Shira…_

"What's wrong?" Shira groaned, waking up.

She saw Crash and Eddie right in front face.

"We thought you're dead", they giggled.

"Get off me!" she pushed them away.

"It's true, you won't wake up, we even threw rocks on you", Crash said.

"She's a heavy sleeper alright", Eddie agrees with his brother.

"It's a gift", she said grinning. "Where were you anyway?"

"Helping Sid finding Granny", Crash picked his nose. "But…we didn't found her", Eddie continued.

Shira saw Sid on the rock, snoring.

"Well we'd better get going", Eddie said walking out of the cave.

"Wait, where are you going?" Shira asked. "It's still dawn."

"Eat", Crash replied, following his brother. "We haven't eaten since yesterday."

"Okay, so you woke me up at the middle of the night because you're afraid I'm dead and now you're going to eat?" Shira said, annoyed.

"You're welcome!" they called out, disappearing in the dark.

She just rolled her eyes. Then she saw Diego waking up.

"What's all the noise?" Diego yawned.

"Sorry to wake you up, Diego. Crash and Eddie woke me up, I can't fall asleep now", she said, lying on her belly.

"Well, since you're awake, I want to ask you a question that I forgot to tell you yesterday."

"What is it?"

"How did you become a female pirate? I thought all pirates are male." Diego asked. "Sorry I know it's a stupid question to ask in the middle of the night but I kept forgetting to ask you yesterday."

"Sort of", she said. "It's a long story anyway; I can't possibly tell you everything. Let's just say I have skills."

"Raz too?" Diego snickered.

"She's needed for launching the ice cannon balls. Don't take her easy, she has incredibly strong legs", Shira warned.

"Oh, okay", Diego said. "She's gone anyway."

Silence filled the cave. Only the sound of snoring made by Sid was heard.

"Well…" Shira said, breaking the silence. "Is there any more questions you want to ask?"

"Yes, but I don't want to offend or even insult you", Diego said.

"It's alright", Shira softened her voice. She doesn't want to anyone to hear the conversation.

Diego hesitated for a while. He walked out of the cave, motioning Shira to follow. He stared at the night sky filled with stars, shining above them. Shira also followed him.

"Shira…I think you're beautiful", Diego said, a bit embarrassed.

"Is that a compliment or sarcasm?" Shira asked sarcastically.

"Does it sound like sarcasm?" Diego asked annoyed. It's like everything he said is like sarcasm to her ears.

"No, not really, softie", Shira teased.

He just rolled his eyes.

"Yes, like I said, you're beautiful, but, it's just…" Diego stopped.

Shira just stared at him, waiting for him to continue his sentences.

"Your fur", he continued. "It's weird. I mean the color. It reminds me about a snow tiger. It was once seen in my herd's territory. It has white fur with black stripes. I'm not saying you're a snow tiger, but…it's just…"

Shira's heart stopped. Her eyes widened, remembering her past. She just stared the cave's floor.

"Shira, are you okay?" Diego shook her.

"It's better you don't know", she answered coldly.

Diego didn't push any further. He knew it's the best for her and also for him.

"Okay, goodnight then", Diego said, walking to the cave.

Shira waited until he fell asleep. Her eyes were filled with tears. The question kept ringing in her head. Then she fell asleep. She dreamed her past, way before she joined the Captain Gutt's crew.

_*Shira, 5 months old*_

_Shira – Dad, daddy…_

_Virtus – Yes, I'm over here Shira._

_Shira – Dad, may I go play with those sabers?_

_Virtus – I'm so sorry, dear, but you can't._

_Shira – Why?_

_Virtus - Well…um…you could practice your hunting skills with me instead._

_Shira –*Excited* Really? Okay daddy._

_*Night*_

_Shira – Mom, mom!_

_A__udacia__ – Hello my precious!_

_Shira – Mom! Dad just brought me to the woods to hunt! And I got a squirrel!_

_Virtus – She's a skilled hunter alright…*smiling*_

_A__udacia__ – Oh, really? May I take a look?_

_Shira – I finished it…_

_Audacia – It's alright, it's alright. I've got a deer. Do you want to eat again?_

_Shira – Okay!_

_*Shira, 10 months old*_

_Shira – Dad?_

_Virtus – Yes, darling._

_Shira – Why can't I go to there? I can't even talk or go near to a saber._

_Virtus – Do you notice the color of your fur?_

_Shira – I don't care what they say about my fur, Dad._

_Virtus – It's not that dear…_

_Shira – What is it then? It's like you've been hiding me for my entire life!_

_Virtus – Shira… don't you feel…different?_

_Shira – Dad, I know my fur has a weird color, but I don't feel different from other sabers and saberesses. I'm still a saber-tooth tiger; it's only my fur color that makes me different._

_Virtus – It's not only that…_

_Shira – Then, what is it?_

_Virtus – Your mother…is a…snow tiger…_

_Shira – What?! I thought snow tigers just a story that you made up!_

_Virtus – No, it's not. Your grandfather, the father of your mother, once attacked our herd before I even met your mother, more than a half of the herd died. Avox, our leader, avoids snow tigers from our herd's territory. If there's any one of them go in or even pass by…will be killed._

_Shira – How could you mate with a…snow tiger…a…monster!_

_Virtus – Don't call your mother that way!_

_Shira – But…how?_

_Virtus – It was a long story; I was the one who was suppose to be protecting our herd from snow tigers. I was one of the most loyal subjects to Avox. Then, one day I met your mother. She was the most beautiful snow tiger I'd ever met. Then you were born, you were as beautiful as your mother. _

_Shira – *Embarrassed*Dad…_

_Virtus – It's true, but then, 2 months after your mother died, there were rumors about you. _

_*Silence for a moment* _

_Shira – That means…the herd is looking for me? But how come they even know I'm here? They never even saw me._

_Virtus – Avox's spies, those vultures you usually found in the woods, they told me about a saber-like-snow tiger wandering in my cave yesterday. Of course they meant YOU. They are coming to our cave tonight._

_Shira – Now…what should I do?_

_Virtus – You need to find a place far away from here. Go to the other side of the ocean if you can. Just…be careful, alright?_

_Shira – Yes, Daddy…*crying* I love you…_

_Virtus – I love you too… I promise I'll find you one day…_

_Shira – Thank you Dad…_

_*commotion from afar*_

_Virtus – Avox is coming! Hurry, go!_

_Shira – But Dad…_

_Virtus – Go! Now!_

_Shira – Love you dad…_

_Virtus – You too, my precious, precious daughter._

_Shira hid in the bushes close enough to hear things while Avox was interrogating her father._

_Avox – Where is she?!_

_Virtus – Who?_

_Avox – Those saber looking snow tigers! Where are they?!_

_Virtus – I have no idea what are you talking about, Avox! You're saying that I'm hiding those snow tigers?_

_Avox – Then why there's a saber looking snow tigers sneaking in your cave?! Tell me!_

_Virtus – I wasn't in my cave! I don't know what it wants from my cave!_

_Avox – Now don't lie to me Virtus! You're one of my most loyal subjects until you separate yourself from the pack and live in this hideous cave! It smells like snow tigers and there's white fur __covering the cave's floor!_

_Virtus – Now don't make me look bad! _

_Avox – I'm warning you, Virtus, if there's any snow tigers or __saber looking snow tigers wandering here, I will kill you… Angus!_

_Angus – Yes sir!_

_Avox – You know what you should do…_

_Angus sneered at Virtus and scratches him on his face. A fight broke out. Virtus tried to fight back but Angus his head on a rock. Shira saw her father's head bleeding. They drag him away, unconscious._

_Shira – *whispering* Don't worry Dad, I'll come back for you, I promise…_

_Shira just keeps running and running, until she found herself at the end of the forest. There was no more trees and only water as far as she can see. She realized that she can't go any further. She fainted due of fatigue. _

_Morning came; she realized that she was floating on a chunk of iceberg. She fainted too near the edge of the ice, and it cracked apart, carrying her on it. _

_Shira – *Thinking* Great, could this get any worse…This piece of iceberg will melt sooner or later if I don't find land…_

_Ahoy, down there!_

_Shira – Wh…what? Is there anyone up there?_

_How lucky are you, that iceberg is going to melt soon…_

_Shira – I don't who or what are you, but please help me…_

_Here! Grab this vine, mate!_

_Captain Gutt – My name's Captain Gutt, yers?_

_Shira – Shira…_

_Captain Gutt – Why hello Shira, welcome to our ship! May I introduce you to our crew, Squint, Flynn, Raz, Gupta, Silas, and Boris. _

_Shira – Thank you Captain Gutt, could you take me with you? _

_Captain Gutt – Of course, why not? We need a new first mate here, our last first mate disappeared in a storm. Want to have the honor to be our new first mate?_

_Shira - *Thinking* This might be my only chance…_

_Yes, I'll accept it, teach me everything, Captain!_

_Captain Gutt – Good…Mates! We have a new first mate…Sheila!_

_Shira – It's Shira, Capt'n._

_Captain Gutt – Oh, of course, I mean, Shila!_

_Shira - *rolling her eyes*_

_Captain Gutt – So, are you ready for yer first lesson?_

_Shira – What lesson?_

_Captain Gutt – "Being a first mate" lessons of course! What da ya say Shelia?_

_Shira – This will be the longest trip ever in my life…_

_Captain Gutt – Fantastic! Get ready for yer first lesson, mate, Raz will show you around the ship. A pirate must first know its ship._

_Shira – Aye, aye, Capt'n._

_*Few months later…*_

_Silas – It's a huge bounty Captain…_

_Flynn – Who is it now?_

_Silas –A mammoth, two sloths, and a saber…_

_Shira – A saber?_

_Gupta – Why won't the saber just eat them, I know I would…*licking lips*_

_Shira – Maybe a softie *sniggers*_

_Captain Gutt – Ahoy, down there! _

_*Few more talking*_

_Captain Gutt – There's no way back! There's only here, and here your ship belongs to me…Battle at your stations! _

_*Shira locked in the tree* _

_Shira – You're pretty soft, for a saber…*sniggers*_

_Diego – Excuse me, I'm not soft. I happen to be a remorseless assassin._

_Sid – Diego-poo! I made you another coral necklace, *turns to Shira* he keep losing them*giggles*_

_*After taking over Gutt's ship*_

_Diego - *Pinned by Shira* Why are you doing this, Shira!_

_Shira – You don't get it; I don't have any choice!_

_Diego - You don't have to do this, Shira. You'll be safe with us. Come with us…come with me._

_*On Gutt's new ship*_

_Captain Gutt – I will have a saber's skin hanging on my wall *turns to Shira*; I don't care whose…_

_Gruesome pictures of Gutt skinning her came across her mind._

She woke up with a scream. No one was in the cave. She sighed with relieve. She went out of the cave to hunt.

"Shira!" Diego called out, carrying a big fish in his mouth.

Shira approached Diego. She was still thinking about her dream.

"You woke up very late", Diego told her.

He saw her pale face. "Are you okay? You look like someone that just got the worst nightmare ever."

"I did. I won't if it wasn't for you", Shira said sharply.

"What did I do?" Diego asked, confused.

"The question that you asked that night…" Shira reminded him.

"What's wrong with my question?" Diego asked, still confused.

Shira just rolled her eyes.

"It's alright, I need to hunt now. I'm starving", Shira held her stomach.

"Here, you can have my fish, I'm not really hungry", Diego offered her.

"Softie", Shira sniggered.

"Could you stop calling me softie?"

Shira just laughed, "It is the truth."

"You could at least say 'Thank you'", Diego rolled his eyes.

"Thanks, softie", Shira teased again.

"You're welcome", Diego said sarcastically.

"I said 'Thank you' already", Shira said.

"Yeah, that's a lot better."

Diego didn't want anyone to know especially Shira; he actually caught the fish for her.

* * *

**PLEASE GIVE ME SOME IDEAS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER :) SORRY IF THERE IS ANY MISTAKE IN THIS CHAPTER, AND THANKS FOR READING :D**


	3. Chapter 3: Arrival

**The New Ice Age**

**Chapter 3: Arrival**

**At last! Third chapter! Sorry, the mid-semester exam is slowing me down and I don't think this chapter is good because I do this in a hurry :p **

**Special thanks to: -WolfGemTail for the idea **

** -Reviewers for of course reviewing :D**

** -And anyone who's reading this ;)**

* * *

Shira had just finished her breakfast of fish. She saw Diego walking away.

"Where are you going?" Shira asked.

He didn't answer. He just keeps going straight ahead.

"I said where are you going?" Shira repeated her question.

Diego turned to her, but he keeps walking. Shira lost her patience. She tackled and pinned him on the ground.

"What are you doing? Get off me!" Diego tried to wriggle away but Shira kept pinning him.

"I am asking you for the last time…where…are…you…going?" Shira repeated her question with a suppressive tone.

"I'm not going anywhere!" Diego said, still trying to escape.

"Oh really?" she asked sarcastically.

"Okay, okay! I'm going to the Cove" he gave up.

"The Cove? Why?"

"I just want to go there! What's wrong?"

"May I come?" Shira asked.

"Umm, sure", Diego finally said. "Let's get going now."

They started their trip to the Cove. It wasn't far, but they took their time to enjoy the view. The sun was shining brightly and air felt refreshing.

"Shira, Diego!" a voice called out.

Shira turned around. It was Peaches. Louis was right behind her.

"Peaches? Are you going to the Cove too?" Shira asked.

"Uh-huh", she nodded. "I promised my friends that I will meet them there. I'm kinda late right now."

"We are also going to the Cove", Shira said.

"Okay! Meet you guys at the Cove", Peaches waved a good-bye.

"Hey, Diego, wanna race there?" Shira challenged him

"If I don't?" Diego asked.

"I'll call you 'Softie' for your whole life", she sneered

Diego rolled his eyes. "Childish", he said to himself but he finally accepted.

Diego reached first to the Cove. He smiled victoriously at Shira.

"Better luck next time, 'Kitty'", he teased.

Shira growled and pinned him to the ground for the second time.

"Don't ever call me 'Kitty'", she growled.

"If you stop calling me 'Softie'", Diego growled back.

"I don't care", Shira sat on him.

"You're suffocating me to death!" Diego tried to stand up, but Shira kept sitting on him.

"I said, I don't care", Shira growled.

"Alright", Diego gave up.

Shira let Diego go. They realized that Peaches and Louis were already there, whispering and giggling behind them.

"What's so funny?" Shira asked them.

"Oh, nothing", Peaches tried not to laugh.

"It's just that, you guys make a cute couple", Louis confessed.

"And you guys make a weird couple", Shira said to them.

Peaches and Louis stared at each other awkwardly.

"Louis! Peaches! What are you doing over there?" Steffie ran towards them.

"We've been looking all over for you", Ethan told them.

"Oops! Sorry guys", Peaches apologized.

"No sweat! But you're missing all the fun we had last time", Katie said.

"Are you guys coming?" Peaches asked Diego and Shira.

"No, I've got to go now", Diego said, walking away.

"I'm gonna follow him", Shira told Peaches.

"Okay, see ya!" Peaches said a good-bye.

Shira ran beside Diego. They hiked a hill, which was called the Coral Hill, the highest point in the Cove. The view was breathtaking up there. They could see the whole view of the Cove.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

Diego didn't want to look in her eyes.

"Diego?"

"It's nothing, really, just a stupid dream", Diego told her, but she wasn't convinced.

"What it's about?" Shira asked again, softening her voice.

"Just a numerous number of animals, coming to our island from the other side of the mountain", Diego stared at the horizon.

"Just that?" Shira said, puzzled.

"Not only that, I saw a saber, coming towards you with a threatening voice, but I forgot what he said."

"So, you're actually worried about me", she snickered.

"Nothing new about that, the whole herd knows it", Diego lied on the ground.

"Yeah, I guess so", Shira climbed a tree beside her. She aimed for a bird perching on a branch in front of her.

"What are you going to do with that after you catch it?" Diego shouted to her.

Startled, the bird flew away.

"Diego!" she shouted to him, annoyed. She jumped to the ground and landed on him in a pinning position.

"Cut it out! You've been pinning me for three times this day!" Diego said, but he managed to laugh.

Shira also laughed. They went down the hill together and bumped into Sid.

"Have you seen Granny?" Sid asked anxiously.

They both shook their heads.

"Oh no! She's gone for good!" Sid cried.

"Have you searched the other side of the mountains yet?" Diego asked.

"It's destroyed after the earthquake", Sid wiped his tears away.

"There's nothing at all?" Shira asked, hoping to find a chance to cheer him up.

"Nope, the land cracked up and you could only see geysers there", he informed.

"I'm sure she wouldn't go there if she's smart enough, and unfortunately she's not", Diego said.

Sid started crying again.

"Way to go, Diego", Shira rolled her eyes. "We will help you find her, what do you say Sid?"

"Well, three heads is better than one", Sid tried to smile.

"Let's get going then", Diego said. "We'll go back at sun down."

After walking for about thirty minutes, they reached the destroyed land. It was like Sid had said; the land cracked up and geysers burst out of them.

"Careful when you're walking, these geysers can pop out of these cracks at any..."

Before Sid could finish his sentence, a geyser sent him flying in the air.

"Typical Sid", Diego said sarcastically.

Shira somehow was impressed that Diego was not worrying Sid at all. Sid landed on spiky rocks with his bottom on it. He let a howl of pain and jumped around the geysers. Diego and Shira laughed at poor Sid, trying to pull the razor-sharp rocks on him.

"I don't think we should look any longer", Diego decided after exploring the land for hours.

"But I need to keep looking for her", he said, worried.

"You still want to find her with your rear looking like that?" Shira asked.

Sid gave a long sigh. "Okay, I guess you're right."

"We're going to find her in the morning", Diego said to him.

They started their journey home using a shorter way back. Shira looked around her. There were dead trees everywhere, probably a forest before. She saw a cave which was similar to her old one where she used to live with her parents.

"_I'm sure there's very many caves that looks alike"_, Shira told herself. She went inside in curiosity and found a marking she made on the entrance with her father to keep other sabers or intruders from getting into the cave. She found balls of snow on the cave's floor, toys that she used to play.

Realizing that she was left behind, she came out of the cave and try to look for Diego and Sid. She found them arguing. She ran towards them, passing a rock with dry blood on it. She remembered that her father was beaten against a rock until his head bled.

Trying not to notice, she ran again to Diego and Sid.

"Shira? I almost forgot all about you", Diego said to her.

"I'm sure this is the right way", Sid suddenly said.

"Yeah, the right way to doom", Diego snickered.

"Oh yeah? I have better instinct than you do", Sid said confidently.

"You don't even know which way is north!"

"Of course I do!"

"No you don't"

"Yes I do!"

"No you don't"

"Yes I do!"

"Then prove it!" Shira said to them.

"This way!" Diego and Sid said at the same time, pointing to different direction.

"The sun is setting now, sun always sets at west, so this is north", Shira explained.

Diego and Sid stared at her sheepishly. After a half an hour walking, they finally reached the cave.

"At last!" Sid said, plopping himself on the rock. In the next minute, he snored away.

Footsteps were heard outside the cave. It was getting even louder. It was like thousands of animals walking. Shira and Diego peered out of the cave to see what's happening. There was a herd of several hundred animals passing the cave. They watched them in awe; before Granny came.

"Granny?" Diego asked in disbelief. She was leading the herd!

"Sid, you might wanna see this", Shira called him.

"Not now please", he mumbled while half-sleeping.

Granny went inside the cave and poked Sid.

"Wake up you lazy sloth!" she shouted in his ears.

Startled, Sid jumped. "Granny? Granny, you're alive!"

Granny hit him with her cane twice. "Of course I'm alive! What do you think I am?"

"A sloth", Diego joked.

"Where are you from?" Shira asked, stopping Granny from hitting Diego's head.

"Helping", Granny croaked. "These animals said that they need a new place to live, so I brought them here."

"But there's not much space left and…" Diego started to protest, but Granny poked him on the eye.

"Not enough space left? Seriously, you need some glasses. This part of the island is as big as a hippopotamus!" Granny pointed the horizon.

"What's going on? Why are there so many animals coming here?" Manny asked with Ellie right behind him. Everyone in the cave started explaining at once.

"Woah, one by one! I can't even hear myself think!" Ellie calmed them down.

"Granny found those animals from the other side of the island", Sid started to explain.

"She said that they needed a new place to live, since the other side of the island is ruined", Shira continued.

"So, Granny 'helped' them", Diego make a quotation mark with his paw at the 'helped' part.

Manny shot Granny an irritated look, but Granny glared back.

"So, anyway", Ellie changed the topic, "Have any of you seen Crash and Eddie?"

"They left last night; they said they're going to have a 'midnight snack'", Shira said. "But I don't know where they are."

"So, what are we suppose to do with the animals?" Sid asked.

"Why bother? Just let them pick a place to sleep. Problem solved", Granny said, ignoring what the newcomers were doing. Young sloths were playing 'toss-the-hyrax'; some were even juggling them in the air. Other creatures were sight-seeing, but most of them were wrecking the island.

"We need to do something, we are technically the owner of the island", Ellie said.

"Let's talk to them", Manny walked toward the herd that was still outside the cave.

"Um, hello", Manny tried to attract attention. They all turned to Manny.

"Um, we know that you need a place to live but we are technically the owner of this part of the island so please do not do anything that, uh, wrecks the island, 'kay?" Manny said, but they kept staring at him.

"Do you have a leader of some kind, you know, the one that usually organize you?" Manny asked. The crowd broke up, revealing a saber-tooth tiger with a fearsome look. His fur color was similar to Diego's but darker and his eyes were black as night.

"I might be the one who you are looking for", he sneered at Manny.

"It's nice to meet you. Now could you please don't bother us and find another place to do your…uh…activities?" Manny tried to ask nicely, but he just roared with laughter.

"Or what? You're going to hook me with your tusk?"

"Now don't give me the idea to do it", Manny warned.

"Not only fat, huh? Temperament, too", he snickered.

"I AM NOT FAT!"

Manny couldn't take it anymore. He slammed the saber onto a rock nearby with his tusk. He pounced on Manny, biting him with his teeth. Manny shouted in pain. Suddenly, a pack of sabers started to attack Manny as well. The herd of animals fled away, afraid of what was going to happen next. Diego reacted fast. He fought the attackers with Shira, Granny and Ellie while Sid distracted the other sabers and steered them to the forest.

A saber attacked Shira, knocking her to the ground. She hissed at him, until she saw his face.

"Dad?" Shira asked in disbelief.

"Who are you calling 'Dad'?" the saber growled at her.

"Yes, it's you! Dad, didn't you remember? I'm Shira, your daughter!" she said. She was so happy that she didn't notice that everyone was staring at her.

"Shira?" the saber said, confused. "Never heard of it."

"She's trying to distract you! Don't listen to her, you don't have any child!" the leader of the pack said.

"You…you are Avox!" she noticed him. The saber was surprised.

"How do you know me?" the saber asked, but he quickly sneered.

"So, it was true…you have a daughter."

"But I don't have a daughter!" the saber who was called 'dad' said.

A moment silence fell upon the herd.

"Did I miss something?" Sid asked, gasping for air after losing the sabers in the forest. Everyone shot him with an annoyed look.

"We shall start a duel tomorrow morning at my cave", Avox declared. "Whoever's team loses will leave this part of the island forever, deal?"

"I don't trust you. You might…" Manny said, but Avox interrupted him.

"I promise", he said.

Avox's pack returned to their caves. It was almost sundown so Manny's herd returned to their cave too.

"What happened?" Diego elbowed Shira.

She hesitated, unsure if she is going to tell him.

"It's alright if you don't want to tell me…"

"He's my father", she said, ignoring Diego's words.

"You have a father?" Diego asked, "I mean, is he still alive?"

"I guess so, the last time I saw him he is injured very badly", she told him, "It could be him."

"Then why didn't he know you?"

"I…I don't know", she said, holding back her tears.

"We'll figure out something, okay?" Diego comforted her.

She nodded weakly.

"We have a duel tomorrow morning. We have to win this", Avox's voice filled the cave.

"We need a strategy to beat them", an elder saber said.

"No we don't! They only have 6 of them and we have around 20 of us", a younger saber snorted.

"We could beat them easily!" another saber said.

Other sabers agreed.

"What do you think, Virtus?" Avox asked.

"A strategy is not necessary, but they have two mammoths. It's not easy to take them down", Virtus said.

"How about we take the easy ones first, then attack the mammoths?" a saber gave his opinion.

"It could work", Virtus nodded.

"It's settled then", Avox said. "Back to your caves everyone!"

Virtus didn't straightly go back. He kept recalling what happened that day.

"Go to sleep, we have a big day tomorrow", Avox told him.

"That saberess, I think I know her", Virtus said.

Avox pretended that he didn't hear him and went to sleep. Virtus joined him with the other sabers.

* * *

**Okay, I know** **this is very, super-duper bad, but pleaseeeee review _ I appreciate all reviewers. Oh, and thank you for following and favoriting this :) I appreciate that too.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Battle

**The New Ice Age**

**Chapter 4: The Battle**

**Sorry for not updating for, well...a month or two... :( The semestrial exam is slowing me down, sorry about that. Anyway, thanks for waiting :D Please R&R Special thanks to:**

**-Reviewers for (of course) reviewing :D **

**-A2A, my best friend, for supporting ;) (P.S. Please help me convince her to upload her story in Fanfiction. It's awesome, but you know...she just need support)**

**-My friends at school for supporting me too :D**

**-Anyone (yes, ANYONE) who's reading this ;)**

* * *

The herd was ready for the battle (except for Granny who preferred to be a "tour guide" for the animals who have just arrived). They went to Avox's cave to battle him and his pack.

"Are you alright Manny?" Ellie asked, noticing the blood flowing from yesterday's battle on Manny's shoulder.

"I'm fine", he tried to hold back his pain.

"You don't need to do this", she said.

"I told you, I'm fine", Manny said, but she ignored him.

"Let's rest for a while", Ellie pointed to a river nearby.

They found a few animals nearby. The animals were all either sick or injured. A female sloth was treating them. She had red fur and blonde, pony-tailed hair with gorgeous emerald, green eyes. She smiled warmly to the herd.

"Hello. Is there anything I could help you?" she asked.

"We just want to rest here for a while", Ellie smiled back.

The female sloth saw Manny's wound.

"You're bleeding! Let me help you, you might get infection", she said.

She quickly took a turtle shell filled with greenish liquid.

"What's that?" Manny asked, alarmed.

"It's alright, it's just medicine", she said, applying it to Manny's wound.

After a few minutes, the blood stops flowing.

"Thank you, it feels a lot better now", Manny thanked the sloth.

"You're welcome", she smiled. "Are you new in our herd?"

"No, I mean yes, but we have our own little 'herd'", he said.

"This is my mate, Ellie", Manny introduced.

"Hello, nice to meet you", the sloth said. "Do you have a son or daughter?"

"Yes, we have daughter. Her name is Peaches and she…Oh no!"

"What's wrong Manny?" Ellie asked.

"I just realized that she'd been gone since yesterday! We need to find her!" Manny ran around in circles.

"Sorry, Manny is a bit overprotective of our daughter", Ellie explained, who looked embarrassed.

"More like very overprotective. I'm amazed that he just realized", Diego said.

Ellie realized that Manny haven't introduced Diego and Sid.

"This are our friends, Diego and Sid", Ellie quickly introduced them.

Diego noticed that Sid was blushing. He elbowed Sid, teasing him.

"Look who's in love now", Diego snickered.

Sid just kept staring at her dreamily.

"Oh how rude! I haven't introduced myself", the female sloth giggled. "My name is Sylvia. You could call me Syl and I'm a doctor."

Ellie, Sid, and Diego stared each other in confusion. They had never heard of a doctor before.

"You don't know what a doctor is?" Sylvia asked, noticed their confusion.

They all shook their head.

"Well…a doctor is someone who checks animals' health and medicate them", she explained. "If I explain it more detail it will be very complicated."

"Please explain more", Sid pleaded. Ellie and Diego turned to him in shock.

"Uh, it's okay Sylvia, we need to do…uh…something with Avox now, so we've got to hurry", Diego blurted out. Ellie clamped his mouth with her trunk but it was too late.

"Excuse me?" she asked. "Are you talking about our leader, Avox, or another Avox?"

"Another Avox", Ellie said quickly. "We've got to get going now."

She smiled politely and grabbed everyone away.

"You know, as a doctor, I'm pretty good at reading animal's mind…What are you hiding from me?" Sylvia asked with a suspicious tone.

The herd gave each other an uncertain look, unsure if they should tell her.

"We've challenged Avox battle, well actually, he did. Whoever loses will leave the island forever", Sid finally told her.

"What?! You can't battle him; I mean you can but…"

"We need a place to stay. We couldn't just leave just like that", Ellie interrupted.

"Look, I'm very sorry, but I can't let you do that…" she said.

"Why?" Sid asked.

"He's dangerous…very, very, dangerous. He once, on a famine, killed my family for food when I was young, no more than 7; I was left with only my baby sister. My sister was still a baby; she can't survive in the cold without my mother. She became very ill. I tried my best to keep her warm and fed her every day, but of course, she died…" Sylvia said. She looked very depressed.

"Sylvia, we will take revenge on Avox for you and your family", Diego said.

"Yeah! Together we could do anything! Except for walking on water, flying I guess, you know… not literally", Sid said.

Sylvia smiled gratefully at them. "Thank you, good luck…"

"Oh my gosh, isn't she just the most beautiful, most talented, most…everything?!" Sid said dreamily. "Oh how I wish she could be my girlfriend."

"Yeah, good luck with that", Diego rolled his eyes.

The herd continued their journey to Avox's cave. They found Avox's pack waiting for them.

"You're late", Avox told them

"Yeah, we thought you're going to run away like little saberesses", one of the members joked. The other sabers laughed.

"No one is running away here", Diego growled at them.

"Well here's your chance…turn around and leave the island, or die in my claws", Avox threaten the herd.

"I prefer to turn around…" Sid said. Diego smacked him on the back. Avox snickered at them.

"We are not taking any chances" Manny said.

"It's settled then", Avox sneered. He motioned his followers to attack the herd.

A fight broke up. Avox's herd had more members, but they were even in strength. A saber came towards Shira. Shira noticed him; Virtus.

"Dad!" Shira exclaimed, but of course her father didn't seem to mind her.

"Hah! Do you think you could fool me?" Virtus laughed at her.

"Dad, it's me, Shira! Don't you remember?" Shira asked him. Shira didn't notice that tears were rolling down her cheek. Virtus startled seeing her crying. Suddenly, a saber knocked her down, unconscious.

"Shira!" Diego shouted. He ran towards her, but Avox blocked him.

"What are you going to do with her?" Diego growled.

"What else?" Avox asked, smiling evilly at him. He was about to pounce at Shira, but Virtus tackled him, knocking him to the ground.

"Enough! No more fighting!" he roared. Everyone stopped. Avox stared at him.

"What's the meaning of this, Virtus?" Avox insisted.

"What did this herd do to you until you want them to leave this island so badly? You could just accept them as a part of our herd. They did absolutely nothing wrong to you", he said.

"You had betrayed us all, Avox! You are banished from the pack, forever!" Avox roared with rage.

"And you're a lousy leader! You had never taken care of your herd or your followers", Virtus told him.

"That's none of my concern!" Avox growled. He pounced and smashed Virtus' head onto a rock. Shira became conscious just the right time to see her father smashed against the rock, just the same thing that happened the past few years of her life.

"NO!" she cried, nudging Virtus cheek. "No, Dad…"

Her eyes were full of anger. She glanced at Avox, who was smiling with satisfactory.

"HOW DARE YOU!"

She roared and pounced at Avox, who was shocked. She bit his neck and tore his skin apart, eventually killing him. His herd ran away with fear. The herd was still for a second, overwhelmed.

"We…we won", Diego said, couldn't believe what he saw.

"Woo-hoo!" Sid cried with joy, doing a victory dance. Ellie and Manny hugged each other.

"Shira, we won!" Diego told her. Shira was lying beside her father. Tears were rolling down from her cheek even more.

"I'm sorry, Dad…This is all my fault…"

"Shira…"

Diego nudged her face, comforting her.

"Mom, Dad?" a voice called out.

"Peaches!" Ellie and Manny turned around and ran towards her. She had four opossums riding on her back; two of them were Crash and Eddie; and Sylvia following her.

"Where have you been? Why didn't you come home? How did you found us?" Ellie asked numerous questions at the same time, hugging her.

"Long story, I'll tell you everything later", she said hugging her back. "I found the cave empty this morning so I went to search for you guys. I met Crash, Eddie, Lily, and Lila on the way, oh and also Sylvia. She told us where you have gone to, and at last we've found you."

"Lily and Lila?" Ellie asked, confused.

"Uh, Crash and Eddie's, um, acquaintances", Peaches said, smiling nervously.

"Okay…? Since when?"

"I'll promise I'll tell you everything…later", Peaches said.

Sylvia went to see Shira who started crying beside her father.

"I feel sorry for your father", Sylvia comforted her.

"Don't be", Shira said, coldly.

"I know he has a good, kind heart somewhere in there", she smiled.

Shira looked away, quietly sobbing. Sylvia examines her father's weak body. His head bled very much but nothing more serious than that. She put her paw on his chest.

"_It's warm"_, she said to herself. Suddenly, it struck her.

"Shira… your father is still alive!"

"Really?!" she said, overwhelmed with joy.

"Help me carry him!" Sylvia said.

The herd carried him to Sylvia's cave used for examining sick or injured animals. After a half hour waiting, Shira's father became conscious.

He stared around, confused, "What? Where am I?"

He saw Shira was there with a concerned look.

"Shira? Is that you?"

Shira didn't believe her ears.

"Dad! You remembered!"

She hugged her father. Poor Virtus was still confused.

"I don't get it. I thought you were gone", he said, confused.

"Wait, you didn't remember anything? Battling with Avox, becoming his advisor, forgetting me, you didn't remember any of those?"

"No, I would not do such things!" he said, surprised.

Everyone stared at Sylvia with questioned looks.

"What? Don't look at me! I don't know what's happening either!"

"The only thing I remember is that I slammed to a rock after you left, Shira. I was battling Avox at that time, then I fainted, and then here I am!" he recalled.

"Oh! Now it makes sense!" Sylvia snapped her fingers. "Mister Virtus, you got this temporary loss of memory called amnesia because of the sharp blow on your head. I have the plant that can restore your memory, but I didn't give any medicine to you. That's the only thing I can't make out. Except…"

"Except…?" Shira asked.

"If you hit his head hard again, that might work, but in some cases it just makes it worse."

"He did! Avox slammed him on a rock again, and that worked!" Sid said.

"Now it makes sense", Crash said, "But I still don't get it."

"You don't need to. At least everyone is alright", Ellie said.

"Now it's your turn to explain, young lady. Where have you been?" Manny demanded.

Peaches giggled nervously, but Manny's stern look made her stop.

She hesitated for a while and said, "I went over to Ethan's cave for a sleepover. Nothing really bad happened there…"

"I bet it's something worse", Manny rolled his eyes.

"He did give me some berries. He told me to try it…"

"WHAT?! TONIGHT IS HIS LAST NIGHT! WAIT TIL' I GET THERE AND…"

"Dad, stop! I didn't try it. I refused", Peaches explained.

"Oh thank goodness", Manny said in relief. "Anything else?"

"Nope. I was surprised that you didn't come there to pick me up", she said, grinning. "So I stayed."

"You are supposed to go home by yourself! You are grounded!" Manny got very mad. "No more hanging out with your friends!"

"NO!" she cried in despair.

"Manny, give her one more chance…" Ellie pleaded. But Manny was very stubborn this time.

"I ALREADY gave her that chance, she's not getting anymore."

The rest of the members of the herd including Virtus, Sylvia, Lily, and Lila heard the whole intense conversation, waiting for what was going to happen next.

"Come on everyone, let's get back home" Manny led the herd.

"Farewell, my queen, we'll come back tomorrow to visit you", Crash and Eddie said to Lily and Lila while kissing the palm of their hand. They giggled and wave a goodbye. Sylvia waved to Sid and he blushed while waving back.

In the cave, Granny was already in the cave waiting for them.

"Where have you guys been?" she croaked. "And who's this stranger?" she pointed Virtus with her cane.

"Come on Granny, be polite to our guess here", Sid said while leading her to their sleeping spots.

"Dad, are you going to sleep here with us?" Shira asked.

"No, I have to make sure my herd members had already got their caves. I still see plenty of them having no place to stay. It's not safe to sleep outside", Virtus pointed out. Shira looked at the direction he was pointing, seeing animals, mostly sabers, sleeping either under the trees or beside rivers.

"You could do it after you're better, Dad", she said, smiling. She always knew that her father was a caring leader.

"Well…alright", he thought for a while.

She led her father inside the cave.

"Here, Dad. You can take my place", she led him to her favorite spot.

"Ha ha ha! I remembered that I said that to you when you were young. Don't think that that makes us even", he laughed.

"I don't even remember that time! You have quite a memory, Dad" she said.

"Well, I guess Avox did one good thing: He restored all of my memory", he laughed again.

Shira laughed too.

"It's getting late, dear. Go to sleep, I'll find another place to sleep", he said, patting Shira's head.

"Dad, I'm not a little saberess anymore and I insist that you take my place."

"If you insist", Virtus smiled. Shira smiled back. She took another place to sleep. She saw Diego next to her.

"It must be nice to have a father, isn't it?" Diego suddenly asked.

"Don't you have a father?" Shira asked back.

"Well, yeah, but I don't exactly remember about him. All I remember is he always brings the fattest, most delicious gazelles every Christmas. He's a nice guy. I remembered that he taught me how to become a great leader, but I…yeah…" Diego faced the cave's floor, embarrassed.

"Forgot?" Shira snickered.

"Not forgot, but probably it slipped of my mind", he said.

"Well I think you'll make a great leader…" Shira smiled

"Well, gee, thanks…"

"…in your dreams!" Shira continued her sentences and laugh.

"Ha! At least I'm better than you are, Kitty", he snickered.

In a flash, Shira pinned him to the ground.

"How many times should I tell you not to call me 'Kitty'?" Shira asked him.

"Infinite", he said with satisfactory.

Suddenly, Shira licked his cheeks. Diego stunned.

"Will this make you stop calling me that?" Shira asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, I guess so…or not"

Diego pounced to a rock and lay on it, sticking his tongue out at Shira.

Shira just rolled her eyes. "_So immature…"_

"Good night, Shira…" Diego said.

Shira looked at him and smiled. "_At least not always…_"

* * *

**Yeah, not nice, I've ran out of ideas, so please review ideas and I will appreciate any the ideas and will try to put it in the story if possible. Please note that I will reply any review except for Guess (We can't reply to guess, sorry...:'() So...what are you waiting for? Go and get on reviewing :) :D :)) !**


End file.
